Soshiki For a Tomodachi
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Inspired by Nyan Neko Sugar Girls. This story details Raku-chan's funeral and what happens to Hitoshi-san afterwards. Contains gratuitous Japanese and a sad ending.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Nyan Neko Sugar Girls. It is property of SoapOpera46. _

_This fanfic is rated M for sexual references, and overuse of gratuitous Japanese. It is not for those under 18._

_Nyan Neko Sugar Girls is an infamous fanime on YouTube that is notorious for its bad animation, hilarious voice acting, and gratuitous Japanese. It's about two kawaii nekos named Raku-chan and Koneko-chan, and their friend Hitoshi-san. In the last episode, Hitoshi-san leaves Raku-chan for his kidnapper and enters a gay relationship with him, which leads Raku-chan to die of a broken kokoro. This fanfic is going to detail Raku-chan's funeral very briefly, as well as what happens to Hitoshi-san after the funeral._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**SOSHIKI FOR A TOMODACHI**

Today was a very kanashii day. This was because it was the funeral of Raku-chan, who had died of a broken kokoro. Her remains would be brought to the grave, where she would be buried. All the men and women at the funeral were crying (except for Bokutachi-san).

Koneko-chan stood there, in her black kimono, crying. She had been very miserable over the loss of her best tomodachi. Even though she was normally emotionless, she could not hold back the tears. She looked at Raku-chan's urn as it was brought to the grave. Raku-chan had been cremated, as per Japanese custom, and she was going to be buried with all of her deceased relatives. Koneko-chan felt bad for Raku-chan's kazoku, who were all really upset over their loss. But the thought of having to go on without Raku-chan was what pained Koneko-chan the most.

Vet-sama, clad in her shrine maiden outfit, was doing her one-woman wail as the urn was brought closer and closer to the grave. She had no reason for doing this except for sheer stupidity. Her abnormally large breasts were quite apparent in her shrine maiden outfit, and they jiggled as she wailed.

Bokutachi-san, clad in a black leather thong and thigh-high boots, looked proud and triumphant. He had been glad to have won Hitoshi-san's kokoro and taken him away from Raku-chan. Now he could have "fun" with Hitoshi-san wherever he wanted. It seems odd how Hitoshi-san had let his rapist take over his life, but Bokutachi-san only found this pleasing. He laughed in a gay way.

"Hitoshi...baby!" he said as he put his arm around Hitoshi-san and gave him a kiss on the lips.

But it was hardest for Hitoshi-san. He felt that he had betrayed Raku-chan by rejecting her shinjitsu no koi and leaving her for his rapist. He knew that he had killed Raku-chan with his love for Bokutachi-san, and there was no way to bring her back. She was dead for good. Hitoshi-san was horrified when he saw Raku-chan's remains being sealed in the grave.

"NOOO!" cried Hitoshi-san in a smug way. He jumped to the grave...

"Hitoshi-san!" said Koneko-chan. "What are you doing?"

"I want to be with you, Raku-chan," said Hitoshi-san. "Nya, rawr..."

The other people at the funeral had to pull Hitoshi-san away.

As the days went on, Hitoshi-san felt worse and worse about his betrayal of Raku-chan. He visited her grave every day and laid mochi ice cream at the base. At first, he accepted Bokutachi-san's sexual abuse, but as Hitoshi-san spent more time mourning, Bokutachi-san decided to cheat on him with another, younger man. Hitoshi-san was devastated at losing his boyfriend too, and he became even worse.

Koneko-chan and Vet-sama retained their sympathy for Hitoshi-san, and they became worried about him. He would think of nothing but Raku-chan, and felt that he was going to die of a broken kokoro as well.

Finally, on the 100th day anniversary of Raku-chan's death, Hitoshi-san disappeared. Koneko-chan and Vet-sama went to look for Hitoshi-san. They searched all over the place, trying to find him. They searched for over a week, but when they found Hitoshi-san, it was too late. He had committed seppuku - he felt that he had dishonored Raku-chan by leaving her for another, and hoped that he could be forgiven in the afterlife for his wrongdoing. Koneko-chan and Vet-sama grieved over Hitoshi-san.

A few days later, Hitoshi-san was cremated and his ashes were put in the same urn as Raku-chan's ashes. The two would be together again - albeit in death.

**OWARI**


End file.
